Everything you always wanted to know......
by The Horseman
Summary: Sequel to 'A little oil needed'. Rommie decides that it's time for payback


Notes: A sequel to 'A little oil needed' (which you should really read beforehand). Technically Beka/Rommie, but more sorta Beka on her own (with a little help from her girlfriend). Rating - mild R, for sexual imagery and some mild swearing. Generally however, F/F Fanfic, so if you don't like reading this/you'll get something chopped off for reading this, I'd suggest that you go find something else. The PBS site does a nice section on international and American history.  
  
(See? Who says that fanfic doesn't provide a public service? I bet you never knew that before)  
  
Disclaimer: Everything canon - theirs. The Saffiarians (recurring aliens of mine) - well, mine. Have no money  
  
Medical notes: There is no known reason why low-band theta radiation would have the affect on the human brain outlined in this story. There is, to the best of the author's knowledge, no thoracic cortex in the brain. The author is also pretty damn sure that mitoconzakine does not exist. In other words, don't try this at home folks*  
  
Four_horsemen_of_the_apocalypse@hotmail.com for any constructive criticism and/or archiving requests. I like to keep track of my fics  
  
Everything you wanted to know about low-band theta radiation but were too afraid to ask By the Horseman  
  
Service Tube conduit X-239, Deck 7, Andromeda Ascendant, 1401hrs  
  
Old Earth Calendar - 28th April 3721  
  
To say that Beka Valentine was in a good mood would be a bit of an understatement  
  
As far as she was concerned, the universe rocked  
  
She did a little half dance to the music stuck in her head as she checked the secondary power relays. God, she thought, life was good.  
  
Admittedly, there were a few down sides. She switched the handheld sensor from her left hand to her mouth, and moved to the next set.  
  
One of the sets of relays had blown on deck seven, taking a battery of systems offline. So here she was, stuffed into one of the cramp service conduits, checking each one by hand, as they had no working sensors. And as there were over seventeen thousand relays on the deck, she was going to be here for some time.  
  
But look at the good side! She reminded herself. She'd finally, after months of trying, finally put one over on Rommie. She grinned evilly at the memory of her girlfriend's embarrassed face as she realised what she'd been doing for the last five hours. Most of which was illegal in several star systems.  
  
And we're not talking about the lesbian part. Another evil grin  
  
God, she'd done a good one on her. It'd been three weeks since the Saffiarians had left, and in all that time, Rommie hadn't done a thing. Not one single thing out of place. No indications whatsoever that her lover was planning anything. That'll teach her to mess with a Valentine  
  
Dylan was finally happy that he'd got a nice round number of planets to sign up to his charter. Harper was busy analysing some new theta-band communications thingamabob that they'd got off the departing aliens. Rev had quit preaching for a while, and Trance and Tyr were off the ship.  
  
No-one was making her life difficult. For the first time in almost twenty years.  
  
Life was bloody amazing indeed, even if she did say so herself.  
  
She did another victory dance. Arms waved wildly in the air as she bounced in the narrow confines of the conduit. This, she mused, called for a war cry. She let rip in the silence of the tubes. No one here but her  
  
"I drink from the cup of victory people! Long may.."  
  
Arms grabbed her from behind, pinning her into place in front of the relays. Two female legs scissored around hers, holding her still. Soft lips brushed against her ear  
  
Damn. She'd never even heard her creep up. How the hell does she manage it?  
  
"The correct term is 'keg of victory'" Rommie breathed into her ear. "It comes from the old twentieth century"  
  
Beka remained quiet. What the hell was Rommie's plan this time?  
  
Rommie's breath caressed her earlobe, and then began a trip down her jaw. Small kisses were dispensed randomly along her jaw and down her neck.  
  
Rommie carried on speaking, in between the kisses  
  
"One", she said, "Of the more interesting aspects of low frequency theta- band radiation is the effect it can have on certain humans"  
  
Beka's gut told her that something was definitely up. She tried to pretend she hadn't noticed. She'd managed a draw goddammit. 1-1  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rommie released a hand, juggling Beka's arms so that she could gently pull down the t-shirt that her lover was wearing. She tasted the skin underneath  
  
"Hmmm" she murmured. "It affects the thoracic cortex in the frontal lobes, stimulating the production of mitoconzakine"  
  
Beka bit her lip, trying to pretend that she wasn't becoming slightly aroused. 1-1 she repeated to herself, like a mantra as Rommie kept on kissing her back and neck.  
  
This really wasn't good. Rommie had lurched off into physiology. She'd normally left the medicine to Trance  
  
"Lets" she breathed, attempting to not be breathing slightly more heavily than normal, "Assume that I didn't take Medicine 101"  
  
Rommie carried on kissing her neck, and moving right back up to Beka's right ear.  
  
"You end up" she whispered in her girlfriend's ear, "Getting very aroused indeed"  
  
Beka groaned suddenly as her whole body seized up in arousal. She struggled to keep up her mantra, but it slipped away as she became more and more horny.  
  
Rommie released her slowly onto the floor of the conduit, and watched her lover as she withered in lust. Beka' gaze devoured the avatar's hips and breasts. Rommie smiled. Her hips had always been Beka's favourite part of her.  
  
She knelt down to address Beka. A small "please" emanated from her girlfriend's lips.  
  
"Droids of course are unaffected". She upped the level of radiation coming from the emitters she'd installed yesterday.  
  
Far below the tolerance threshold.  
  
Beka's body tensed, as she bucked in orgasm. Her head moved slowly as the arousal began climbing again in her body, and she forced herself to look up at Rommie. Rommie grinned. If Beka had been in a position to appreciate the irony, she would have. It was her grin, just on a different face.  
  
Rommie could hear what the other woman was thinking.  
  
Beka began to manhandle herself, desperate to alleviate some of what Rommie was doing.  
  
"Rommie to Harper"  
  
Even in the midst of ecstasy, a small part of Beka's mind was horrified. Harper!  
  
If he found out what Rommie was doing, she'd be the laughing stock of the ship. Even Rev would be chortling.  
  
The tech's voice came over the intercom. "Rommie, baby. As much as I just love talking to my favourite avatar, can this wait? I mean, I just working on the X-1. You know how.."  
  
"Beka may need some technical assistance with the relays". Rommie made moves to cut Harper off, before the conversation lasted all day. "I'm leaving the channel open so she can call you when she wants"  
  
The small part of Beka's mind still working managed to keep her silent as she came again.  
  
"""""""""""""  
  
Four hours and six orgasms later, Beka lay breathing heavily on the floor. Her clothes lay scattered around her. She'd managed to work her top lose in her bliss, and her jeans sat around her knees. She couldn't even remember what had happened to her pants.  
  
She raised her hand, slowly, from between her legs, and levered her torso up to confront her lover and tormentor.  
  
Rommie had, wisely, disappeared.  
  
She had, however, left some writing on the wall of the conduit.  
  
2-1  
  
Beka collapsed back onto the floor.  
  
Rommie had forced her to remain silent throughout six of the best orgasms she'd had in her life. She'd almost made her the laughing stock of the ship. Harper, goddammit, had almost heard her come.  
  
There was definitely going to be payback this time.  
  
* Although if it does work, the author will be very interested indeed to here about it. 


End file.
